The Dating Game: Part #1 - The Game
by Omega7036
Summary: Finally!!! Relena gets Heero, and Heero gets Relena! But they both must compete in a funny game first...


"The Dating Game"  
  
By: Heero & Trowa.  
  
(Daniel G)&(Daniel R)  
  
This is our first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. If we are offending anybody we are sorry. We don't own GundamWing and do not wished to sued. Enjoy!!!  
  
================================================================  
  
It has been 2 years after Endless Waltz, and poor Heero Yuy still doesn't have a girl yet. It is Friday afternoon and the G boys are hanging around Quarte's mansion for some R&R. (rest and relaxation) The G boys are talking about girls, drinking sake, and listening to their favorite radio station.  
  
Duo: (drunk) Last night, Hildie and me had...  
  
Quatre: That's ok we don't want to know.  
  
Trowa: I agree with you Quatre.  
  
-WuFei looks at Heero-  
  
WuFei: Hey, Heero what you thinkin about?  
  
Heero: ...Why should I tell you?  
  
Duo: Hey, WuFei, I can answer that question!  
  
WuFei: What?  
  
Duo: He's thinking about girls, and sex, and more girls and more sex, lots of girls and lot's o-  
  
- Suddenly, Heero pulls his gun out and aims it directly at Duo's head -  
  
Heero: Duo, say another word and I'll kill you.  
  
Duo: Wah! Little Heero sad because he doesn't have a girl like us.  
  
Trowa: I've got Katherine  
  
Quatre: I've got Dorothy  
  
WuFei: I've got a waiting list.  
  
Duo: And I've got Hildie. And yooou has no one.  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Quatre: I think you should find a nice, sweet girl and settle down togeth-  
  
- Quatre is interrupted by Duo -  
  
Duo: Yeah, you should find yourself a sweetheart and make lot's o love to her! Ha-ha!  
  
Heero: Yeah, like one of your 26 sisters, huh Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Why you...  
  
Trowa: Just back off, just back off  
  
- Just then -  
  
Radio announcer: Having trouble with your love life? Do you want a date? Then be a contestant on the Dating Game.  
  
Trowa: Huh? Heero listen to this.  
  
- Trowa turns up the volume -  
  
Announcer: If your the 25th & 26th & 27th caller to the answer to this weeks question you get to be a bachelor on the dating game. Okay, get ready, here's the question: What's the name of the brave Gundam pilot who saved the world from total destruction from a chunk of the giant Libra. Our number is 4U2-DATE  
  
Duo: (drunk) I know, I know!!! It's H-  
  
- Duo is sadly interrupted by WuFei -  
  
WuFei: That's nice Duo we all know this one, especially Heero.  
  
Duo: Heero, I think you should call.  
  
Heero: I don't care.  
  
Trowa: Come on this is your big chance.  
  
Heero: ...OK I'll do it, but I doubt I will even be the chosen caller.  
  
  
  
- Meanwhile at the radio station... -  
  
Telephone: Ring ding, ring ding click...  
  
Announcer: Hi! Your caller#27, what is your answer?  
  
Heero: It's me.  
  
Announcer: Huh? Uh, is this some sort of joke?  
  
Heero: No, it's me, really.  
  
Announcer: Well if this is some kinda prank call then you better hang up now or I am gonna call the cops.  
  
Heero: It's not a prank. Why would the great Heero Yuy lie?  
  
Announcer: Well, at least you got the answer correct, congrats, you just won a bachelor ticket to "The Dating Game!" You're going to be a contestant on the Dating game tomorrow at noon.  
  
- The four remaining G-boys have invited the lovely, newly wed couple, Zechs and Noin, over to watch the show from Quatre's family mansion. -  
  
At the show... -  
  
- Romantic Music playing -  
  
Speaker: Now. It's time for, "The Dating Game Show!!!"  
  
Audience: Yyyeeeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Brain Gumby: Hello, and good evening folks! I am Brain Gumby and I will be your host for tonight's show! Okay! Now, let's meet our bachelors! Bachelor contestant #1 is what seems to be a "cookie clinic?  
  
?????: No, you idiot! A movie critic!  
  
Brain Gumby: Oh, sorry! A movie critic! (Bill) Um, let's see, hmmm, oh yes! (grunts) Bachelor contestant # 2 is a really, really, really, buff, bodybuilder! (Frank) And last, Bachelor contestant #3 seems to be a, uh, former mobile suit pilot! Wow, we haven't had one of those guys in a while!  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion... -  
  
Duo: Hey look, it's the guys that Heero beat up that sat in front of us at the movies! (If you read "The Terror at the Movie Theater" you'll know who were talking about.)  
  
Trowa: Hey, Duo's right, it is those guys!  
  
WuFei: Oh Brother...  
  
- Now, back to the show -  
  
Brain Gumby: Okay, now that we've introduced our contestants, let's reveal our sexy female bachelorette!  
  
??????: Hi everyone!!!  
  
Audience: GASP!!!!!!  
  
Brain Gumby: Well what do ya know it's the former queen of the world, Relena Peacecraft! Wow! I'm in shock!  
  
- Meanwhile, back at the mansion... -  
  
Zechs: What the Hell!!! Sis?!? Oh my God, she didn't tell me she was going to do this! And now that Heero's competing against these idiotic jackasses, if he wins he might break Relena's heart right in front of the whole world!!! AARRGGHHH!!! I swear Heero, I will kill you if you do anything to hurt my sister's feelings I wil- huh?  
  
- Noin puts her hand on Zech's shoulder -  
  
Noin: Zechs stop it. I'm sure Heero wouldn't do a thing like that.  
  
Zechs: Well, he's done it plenty of times before, and he's also tried to kill her a few times, and the- oh my God he might kill her!  
  
Quatre: Calm down Zechs, Heero would never do something like that... Well, I think... But that's not the point. Heero and Relena just went with all of us to the movies a few weeks ago and didn't kill her, but saved her, remember? He's not going to kill her just because she and him really aren't even boyfriends or girlfriends yet, I think...  
  
Trowa: Quatre's right. He won't hurt her, for you know, he just fall in love with her and the-  
  
Duo: (drunk...again) Then he will screw her for all she's worth!!! Ha, ha, ha, hiccup!  
  
Zechs: UUURRGHHH, DUO!!! - Zech's starts charging towards Duo -  
  
Duo: Uh-oh...  
  
-Trowa, WuFei, and Quatre jump on Zech's back to keep him from tearing Duo to shreds-  
  
- Duo meanwhile is on the top of the table squealing and screaming like a pig and a frightened little girl at the same time -  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
- Meanwhile, at the Dating Game...-  
  
Brain Gumby: Well, anyway, now for the questions! Miss Relena, take it away!  
  
Relena: Right. Okay, Bachlor #2, if I were a tank of Jell-O what would eat me with?  
  
Bachlor #1: Wha!?! My dainty turtledove is that you I hear calling me!?!  
  
Relena: (Thinking) "Oh man! It's him again!"  
  
Bachlor #1: Well anyway, I'd eat you with loving care using my feet, my love.  
  
Relena: Feet, okay, he-he. (Oh brother!) Well, um, Bachelor #3 same question.  
  
Bachlor #3 (Heero): I would probably eat you with a spoon.  
  
Relena: (Thinking) "spoon good I like this guy all ready. But he sounds so familiar, don't I know him from somewhere?"  
  
Bachlor #3 (Heero): (Thinking) "She sounds so familiar."  
  
Relena: Bachelor #1, if I could be any animal what would I be?  
  
Bachelor #1: To me, my dainty turtledove, you would be a dainty turtledove.  
  
Relena: Ok, now, um, uh, Bachelor #3 same thing.  
  
Bachelor #3 (Heero): Um, I guess a teddy bear.  
  
Relena: (Seductive voice) Good, very nice. Next question. Bachelor #1, if for 7,000 years you haven't seen me, what would you say when we met again?  
  
Bachlor #1: Duh, I dress like a floozy!  
  
Relena: Well okay, Bachelor #3?  
  
- At the same moment... -  
  
Duo: Come on Heero! What the Hell is wrong with this guy! I've been making him read my book on how to have better relationships and sex, he should know this stuff, I mea-  
  
- Hilde gives Duo a dirty look -  
  
Duo: Uh-oh again. I don't that was such a good idea was it?  
  
Hilde: Do mean to tell me that you are getting all those good ideas to getting me to have sex was thought up by someone else!?  
  
Duo: He-he... Yeah, pretty much, he-he... Oh crap!  
  
Hilde comes charging at Duo at top speed and tackles Duo down beating him with all she had –  
  
Hilde: There, that ought to keep you from trying that again.  
  
Duo: Ouch...  
  
- The show must go on... -  
  
Bachelor # 3 (Heero): I would... I would... (Thinking) "Oh crap, I can't remember what the book said on a question like that! Oh well, I'll just have to make it up. Hers goes nothing." I would run to you and embrace you with all the love and passion I have. And I wou-  
  
Buzzer: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!  
  
Brain Gumby: Oooh, that buzzer means it's time to choose Relena. Who are you going to pick?  
  
Relena: Bachelor numberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, um, (3+2+1) x6- 33!!!  
  
Brain Gumby: Huh?  
  
Relena: Oh forget it, Bachelor # 3 I choose you!  
  
Bachelor # 3 (Heero): (Thinking) "This is it..."  
  
Relena: (Thinking) "This is it..."  
  
Heero: Huh? Re-le-na?  
  
Relena: Wha? Hee-ro?  
  
-Relena turns around and sees Heero, their eyes automatically locking onto each other –  
  
Heero: Relena...  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
-They run to each other and start passionately kissing-  
  
Audience: Aaawwwwwwwwww...  
  
- Back at the mansion -  
  
Quatre: Ah, sweet romance for Heero and Relena at last...  
  
WuFei: Oh brother.  
  
Duo: Ouch...  
  
Trowa: He is quite a guy.  
  
WuFei: Naturally, he did it.  
  
Quatre: Heero the soul of outer space.  
  
WuFei: Whatever...  
  
Zechs: What's the soul of outer space got to do with any of this!? This is madness!!! My sweet, dear little sister is making out with a, a, a-  
  
Noin: Settledown sweetheart, they're only kissing! Plus, he doesn't look to me like he's gonna kill her, now does it?  
  
Zechs: Well, I guess you're right. I shouldn't be overreacting. If this is what my sister wants, that's what she'll get if it makes her happy. I'm sorry.  
  
Noin: That's all right, I understand, afterall, you are my husband and we should help each other when we need it.  
  
Duo: Ouch...  
  
  
  
- At the studio -  
  
Relena (Still Kissing): Kissssss, mmmmm, no wonder you knew about the teddy bear Heero.  
  
Heero (Still Kissing): Kissssss, mmmmm, ha-ha...Aishiteru Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Relena: I love you too...  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwww...  
  
- Back at the mansion -  
  
Duo: Ouch...  
  
1.1.1.1 End of Part 1  
  
  
  
-Scene from our next fanfic The Date -  
  
Relena (in very sexy voice): Heero hit me, hit me, hit me, Heero, hit meeeee!  
  
Heero: I don't know if we should do this, I mean you're only 17.  
  
Relena: I don't care. Let's do it.  
  
Heero: Okay, here goes nothing.  
  
- Heero slaps a card down on the table -  
  
Heero: Ha you got 25, I have 19, I win.  
  
Relena: (Thinking) "Darn, I don't think he understands what I mean. I want him to "HIT ON ME!!!"  
  
-If you realized they were playing Black Jack-  
  
- Japanese words used in fanfic -  
  
Sake- Japanese tea beer  
  
Aishiteru- I love you  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. If you have any comments please send them to me at my e-mail address at GynnaD@aol.com. Once again, thank you! 


End file.
